


[podfic] we insist

by Kess



Series: High Chaos week 2016 [9]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo rejects the Outsider’s gift. This does not in any way improve his situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] we insist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we insist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638823) by [patho (ghostsoldier)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostsoldier/pseuds/patho). 



cover by acatone

[link to podfic ](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/HC%20week%202016/we%20insist.mp3)(length: 00:09:30 | size: 10MB)


End file.
